


Under the one roof

by bluebells



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Biting, Domesticity, Five Acts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caleb's mother leaves the family home to travel the world, Reid, Tyler and Pogue move in to keep Caleb company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the one roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



Caleb's mother left to travel the world and rediscover herself (her peace) after her husband's death. The family home was a mausoleum before, but once Caleb found himself alone in its vast walls, it almost overcame him.

Reid, Tyler, and Pogue moved in the next week.

When the central heating broke, and it became apparent none of them had prepared firewood, Tyler was the one who sat down with the manual to fix it, waving off Reid's offers to resolve it with power. Tyler ran errands with Caleb to buy spare lightbulbs and milk, but Tyler was always the first to realise when they were running low. 

Pogue usually ended up over the stove resurrecting one of his mother's recipes. When the days were longer than most at the garage, he would let Reid call for take-away. 

When Reid wasn't tearing up the property in Tyler's hummer to race Pogue, he could be found in the library nurturing his quiet love of books. Reid's contribution to the household was to be insufferable when he actually had a helpful piece of advice (and because Reid read so much in his spare time, he had plenty to share). He was also the first one to hook an arm around their shoulder after a grueling day out in the real world.

Caleb stood back and watched them make their place in his home. They were messy, loud, and sometimes Caleb wanted to throw them over the balcony, but he remembered how he'd been drowning in the silence without them. 

He couldn't relinquish their imperfect harmony or the way they laughed and shoved at each other. They didn't always regroup together at the end of the day. Sometimes Tyler and Pogue didn't want anything to do with Caleb and Reid because they were exhausted, or Reid had been particularly annoying that day and Pogue's threat to kill hill with a dictionary was still potent.

Caleb's strength was calling the ceasefires. Pogue and Tyler were easier to negotiate. Reid would glare. He eventually learned to stand still, but sometimes the best way to get Reid to listen wasn't on his feet at all.

Reid would groan and hiss as Caleb pressed him down to the bed. Reid didn't tear at Caleb's clothes so much these days after Caleb pointed out how much of his wardrobe had been ruined by Reid's impatience. But what Reid couldn't destroy of Caleb's clothes, he exchanged for marking the older warlock's skin, scraping teeth along Caleb's chest; biting sharp, sucking kisses to his collarbone, waiting to be stopped. 

Caleb tangled his fingers in the mess of Reid's pale hair, and just held him closer.

Caleb would guide Reid to wrap his legs around Caleb's shoulders, hips lifted into his lap, and he never got tired of feeling the exhale tremble through Reid's body when Caleb ground in between his thighs. Reid's grip on his arms could bruise. Caleb wore a lot of long-sleeved shirts these days.

Bowing over Reid, he rested his head on the pillow to soak in Reid's soft groans every time he arched up to meet Caleb's long, slow thrusts. His back arched under Caleb's fingers as Caleb sank down, bearing his full weight between Reid's thighs to spread them further and pin them to the bed.

“Ugh, Cay,” Reid groaned, strained between pain and bliss, writhing when Caleb began rocking into him again.

Some days they fucked rough and fast, but there was something to be said for having the whole night (sometimes the weekend) to take their time. 

He loved to fuck Reid hard and lazy, feeling Reid's heat clench around him until Reid's sighs turned to whimpers, and he begged as much as he promised to kill Caleb in fresh and disturbingly obscure ways unless Caleb brought him off in the next second. It was one of the rare times Reid could remember how to ask for something.

Caleb always took pity, kissing the pleas from his lips with a tight hand around his cock until Reid was gasping and clinging, breathless in his release.

“You're such a jerk,” Reid said. Caleb would smirk and kiss his sated smile.

They were four warlocks living under the same roof, but when Reid leaned on Caleb's shoulder, hugging against his side; when it was right and Pogue didn't look so fed up with them, when that soft blush coloured Tyler's cheeks, that was the real magic.


End file.
